Link's Money Problems
by SkullKid
Summary: Link runs out of bombs and arrows so he needs some money to buy more! But the Hands won't give him anymore money! see what happens when Link runs into Money Problems...PG13 because I wanna be safe with the swearing in it...


AN: Well, one night I was cooking some stuff, and this popped into my head... enjoy!  
  
Link's Money Problems  
  
Prologue: How they began...  
  
"Let's finish this." Link shouted to his fire red hair hazarded friend/opponent, "I agree." Roy stated flatly while breaking into a sprint for a good spot under Link to perform "Blazer". Link stood there and pulled out a bomb after shooting a couple of arrows at the approaching fire hazard and proceeded to do a double jump to dodge the blazer attack and tossed the bomb down at the recovering Roy. "Augh!" Roy cried out as he flew away from the bomb and off of a tower in the Temple level of Hal Labs. Link was getting weaker, and as the clock just breached the one-minute left point, Link decided to go all out. He ran to one end of the level and stood on the top of the small gazebo like thing and waited, charging up an arrow with Roy's name on. Roy ran right at Link who let the arrow fly piercing Roy's arm leaving behind a small streak of his fire red blood. Though Roy was slightly injured by it, it made no progress to hinder him. Link saw the deadly look of determination in Roy's eyes and started pulling out bomb after bomb, arrow after arrow, he eventually got to doing this alternately so fast that he pulled a stunt from his adventures on Koholint Island, the Bomb arrows. Roy dodged the single arrows and bombs that were thrown at him with ease, but then he started getting hit by the bomb arrows, hit after hit, his damage kept increasing until finally the hits stopped. Roy recovered from the assualt and ran up to Link performing a deadly double-edged dance just in time to send Link flying off the stage and forming a star. "5...4...3...2...1...TIME!" the announcer yelled as Link returned to stage. Two re-birth platforms appeared and Link and Roy hopped on to them flying away from the stage and back into Hal Labs.  
  
Once they arrived back at the lounge, they found Zelda, Mewtwo and Ness engaged in a game of warcraft, Fox and Falco aruguing about who's arwing could fly faster. All of the Mario's (and one Luigi) were sitting at a table eating pasta while the pokemon were running around playing tag. All the others were probably off in another part of the headquarters. "That was a great match Link." Roy stated as he walked over and sat in a recliner that he claimed for his own when the tournament was just starting up. "Thanks... you would've been toast though if I hadn't run out of bombs and arrows..." Link stated as he pulled a bottle of Lon Lon milk out of the fridge and started drinking it while sitting down in a green recliner across from Roy. "You ran out of bombs and arrows?" Roy asked with his a shocked look on his face. "Yeah," Link said while gulping a bit more of his Lon Lon Milk, "you sound so shocked..." Link said while staring off at the ceiling. "I am... I thought you just decided to go easy on me." Roy said, eyes wide. "Why would I do that?" Link asked him, "I dunno..." Roy said, "maybe becaue you're a nice guy?" Roy asked hopefully, after a couple of a seconds they both burst out laughing. "Well, I'd better let you get to asking the Hands." Roy stated after getting up out of his red recliner. "Yeah... thanks Roy, I'll talk to you later or something." Link said as he got up and walked off down the hall towards the Hands' office.  
  
---  
  
"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, WE SAID WE ARE NOT GIVING OUT ANY MORE MONEY FOR YOUR DAMNED SUPPLIES! YOU GET PAIED ENOUGH, GO BUY YOUR OWN DAMNED ITEMS!" Link heard the hands yelling as he was yards away from the door. A figure walked out, clad in a doctors outfit, Link recognized him instantly. "Hey Doc!" Link called out to the figure, "Huh? who's that?" 'Doc' asked as Link approached. "Dr. Mario, you don't recognize a fellow smasher? It's me, Link!" Link said as he walked up to the shorter doctor. "Ah, Link my young friend, how goes Hyrule?" Dr. Mario asked as he looked Link up and down, checking for any serious wounds from his previous battles (or, in other words, Dr. Mario was doing the doctor thing). "Hyrule is fine, all the evils are more or less here so they can't do shit to the land while the tournament is going on." Link said, "say, what were the Hands yelling at you about?" Link asked Dr. Mario as he finished the check up on Link. "I asked them if I could have some extra money to go buy some more megavitamins... I sorta ran out of them while trying to beat Kirby... the pink ball of fluff kept eating them..." Dr. Mario said, with a little bit of anger in his voice, "That ball of fluff has no clue how much those things COST!" Dr. Mario yelled hitting a wall with his clenched fist. "Oh... so I guess I shouldn't ask them for some money to go buy bombs and arrows..." Link said while hanging his head. Dr. Mario looked up, "you need to buy bombs and arrows?" he asked looking curiously at Link. "Yeah... well, you see..." Link started and continued on telling the story of his battle with Roy and exactly what had happend. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense," Dr. Mario stated while thinking of his argument with the Hands a good fifteen minutes ago, "you know... the Hands did say that if we needed money we should get jobs of out own..." Dr. Mario said as he started thinking of a job. "We can? Does it matter what type of a job it is?" Link asked Dr. Mario, "No... why? What do you have in mind?" a look of worry shot over his face as he asked. "I wanted to make a sushi stand..." Link said, a little embarrased by his dream. Dr. Mario's look of concern instantly washed away as Link said that, "That sounds like it could make good money here." he stated, "You should ask the Hands if you can make one and open it up here." Dr. Mario said while walking off down the hall to his dorm to think about what job he should get. "That sounds like a good idea..." Link thought to himself as he knocked on the Hands' door waiting for entry into the office.  
  
---  
  
After much talking with the Hands, Link was finally able to build his sushi stand and sell sushi at it to get more money. After he finished building it, he grabbed his fishing pole and headed off to the fishing pond nearby. He found Marth and Roy sparring with eachother in the courtyard and asked them if they wanted to help him with his business. They nodded their heads and pulled out cell phones to order a wider variety of fish for the pond. As soon as they did that, they ran off to get their fishing poles and joined Link at the pond. "So Link..." Marth started while casting his line into the water, "What'cha gonna name the business?" Roy finished for Marth as he too, casted his line. "I don't know... I was thinking of naming it "The Sword and the Sushi" but that doesn't sound all that good now..." Link said leaving off going into deep thought. They sat there and caught a wide variety of fish for their new business and continued to think of what to name it.   
  
Marth spoke up as they were painting prices on a sign, "Hey guys, why don't we name the place "TSWS"?" Marth asked as he continued to paint his part of the sign. "TSWS?" Roy and Link asked at the same time, "Yeah, TSWS, Three Swordsmen With Sushi" Marth explained. Link nodded, "That sounds great Marth, good idea!" Roy nodded too and wondered why he didn't think of that. They worked late into the night and had their stand finished sometime around two in the morning... They celebrated by drinking some sake and then hit the sack, they arose around noon the next day and walked to their stand and started to work. "Hey Link, Kirby here wants fifty California rolls" Marth relayed to Link who took a small knife that was crafted to look like the Master Sword, called "The Master Knife" and started chopping like a mad-man, he was soon finished and packing them into multiple small boxes, as soon as he filled one box, he passed it on to Roy who was managing the cash. This was how they operated, they got the supplies to make things out of the storage account (the boxes to pack the food in and garnishes) so they didn't need to worry much about start up costs. TSWS was an instant hit and they were soon rolling in cash. Link got all the bombs and arrows he needed and they continued to run their small stand, which soon evolved into a restaurant fixed into the HAL Labs HQ. That friends, is how Link overcame his money troubles, and had fun doing it.  
  
------  
  
AN: Ok people, that was short, that was changed multiple times over the course of writing it (I kept switching back and forth between it being multi-chaptered or just a single shot. Let me know what you think of it, maybe I'll do something like this for the other smashers too! 


End file.
